


Nakama

by whiffingbooks



Series: Eleusinian Mysteries (or the things untold) [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Post-War, Silver Trio, St Mungo's Hospital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 18:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19382584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiffingbooks/pseuds/whiffingbooks
Summary: Neville, Luna and Ginny go through things together.





	Nakama

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys!
> 
> The Silver Trio's friendship has always been sidelined. I have a feeling that after the war, these three are the best friends ever. Ginny and Luna will never let Neville do anything difficult alone ever again.  
> Have fun reading this and let me know what you think!

“I’m sorry I’m late! I was waiting for Luna and she had apparently spotted the Heliotropes and wanted my- Are you okay?” Ginny’s voice reached him but he felt numb. St. Mungos was looming in front of him and all he could think about was how he hadn’t been able to come last December. _Did they wonder why I didn’t_ , he thought. Not likely since they didn’t even remember him.

“Neville is thinking about his parents, Ginny. Of course he’s being a little silly. But he is forgetting that those who love us never really leave us.” Luna managed to break him out of his reverie. He looked at his friends in disbelief. Ginny had shadows under her eyes, no doubt from her recurring nightmares. She also looked pale and a little sickly. He knew how much her brother’s death had been haunting her and he hoped he could do something to ease her pain.

Luna, on the other hand, looked quite similar. She was still Luna; a slightly ditzy girl with infinite wisdom and imagination. But her gaze, nowadays, seemed too fractured. Her attention span had become narrower. He wondered how much she had suffered in her days of captivity. She hadn’t told them but it was obvious they still haunted her greatly. His guilt spiked at her reassurance; he should be the one offering comfort.

But even then he couldn’t stop the words from tumbling out. “But what if they’re angry at me for not visiting?” Neville asked in a small voice.

Ginny and Luna shared a look before each of them took one of his arms.

“Then we’ll tell them what their son was doing in the last year. How he was so heroic when the time came. How much they should be proud of him,” Ginny said firmly as Luna gave him a serene smile.

He opened his mouth to protest but Ginny cut him off. “We’re a family, the three of us. We won’t let you do it alone; not now, not after everything,” she said warmly, “shall we do it together?”

Neville gripped their hands tightly and took a deep breath. He felt a lot lighter and safer with them by his side. “Together,” he agreed as the three of them started making their way towards St. Mungos.


End file.
